Happy Christmas
by Mache-chin
Summary: Com o Natal chegando, a famosa revista de moda Fairy Tail precisa estar pronta para lançar a nova coleção de inverno, mas será que com tanta correria tudo pode ficar pronto a tempo? Lucy espera que sim, do contrário, não valeria a pena passar de escritora de fofocas à modelo da noite pro dia, ainda que tenha a oportunidade de ficar perto do seu grande amor... Natsu Dragneel.


**Oneshot**

_Ser modelo, definitivamente, não é fácil. É uma carreira trabalhosa, com uma correria doida e muita gente gritando pra todos os lados! Você precisa bancar o Flash dia após dia e trocar de roupa na velocidade da luz! Seria melhor ter escolhido posar para Playboy; dá menos trabalho...! Mas sou uma modelo bem paga, bonita, adorada e ainda tenho oportunidade de trabalhar com meus amigos de infância, então não posso reclamar de estômago cheio. Ah sim, eu sou Lucy __Heartifilia__._

_Comecei a posar pra revista Fairy Tail faz pouco tempo, mas já sou famosa e há quase quatro anos. Quando fui chamada para estrelar a nova coleção de inverno da Juvia Loxar, que é um pouco tímida, mas quando quer fica bastante corajosa e ousada, fiquei muito animada. Ela é linda e suas roupas são originais e belíssimas! Nós ficamos amigas rápido, então eu me atrevi a dizer que ela deveria posar também para as fotos da revista. Juvia ainda está pensando na ideia._

_A editora-chefe da revista, Evergreen, é exigente e bastante atraente. Como vamos estrelar as roupas da coleção de inverno justamente no Natal, todo o ensaio fotográfico precisa ficar divino! As maquiadoras mal têm tempo para respirar, tadinhas!... Bom, quando Evergreen escolheu os outros modelos eu fiquei mais aliviada. Tinham muitos homens loucos para tirar as fotos comigo, e não é a minha culpa se sou atraente!... Os escolhidos foram Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet e... Natsu._

_Meu amor de infância, Natsu Dragneel. Quando eu era mais nova, fui visitar a minha prima Levy em Magnólia, e ela era vizinha dos três. Passava todo o verão na casa dela, junto com os pais, então durante ótimos cinco anos nós nos divertimos juntos. Infelizmente a minha mãe morreu logo e meu pai faleceu quando estava entre os dezesseis e dezessete anos, daí comecei a morar com Levy. Nós duas somos escritoras, mas eu escrevo a coluna de fofocas sobre celebridades da revista._

_Por que eu estou posando de modelo então? Bem... Evergreen, um belo dia, me arrastou pelo pulso enquanto estava terminando de escrever um texto sobre o boato de Bisca Mulan, atual esposa de Alzack Connell e, portanto, a senhora Connell, estar grávida e disse que eu ia substituir Lisanna Strauss no ensaio fotográfico da coleção de inverno da Juvia. Quem é Lisanna? Só a modelo, atriz e cantora mais famosa do mundo. Quase tive um troço quando soube que era substituta dela._

_Aparentemente, Lisanna ia fazer uma cirurgia na perna porque caiu da escada da mansão do ex-namorado, ou algo assim. Não entendi bem a explicação da Evergreen, mas mais tarde o blog de fofocas que eu sigo da Mira, a irmã mais velha da própria Lisanna, ficou cheio de comentários sobre o anúncio dela de que a irmã e o namorado Sting Eucliffe tinham terminado mesmo. Ele é ator, pra quem não sabe, e só faz filmes de ação no papel de vilão ou anti-herói com o primo Rogue Cheney._

_Enfim, eu acabei tomando o lugar da Lisanna. Erza e Gray não são apenas modelos. Ele é um escultor de gelo e ela trabalha na própria confeitaria, a Confeitaria Scarlet Fernandes. O letreiro da porta é personalizado com dois sobrenomes porque ela é viciada no noivo Jellal Fernandes, embora o advogado pareça mais apaixonado do jeito que faz todas as vontades dela... Natsu... Bem, no colégio ele era jogador de futebol americano, mas não se especializou pra ser atleta, só pratica por diversão._

_O bico de modelo pode ser bem explicado só pelo porte dele: peito definido, braços fortes e um par de pernas malhadas. Mas Natsu não é bombado, é magro e muito bonito. Ah, bonito é pouco! É um gato, lindo, maravilhoso! Só não posso dizer isso pra ele... O bobão é lento desde criança. Como exemplo, quando nos conhecemos ele me perguntou por que eu assistia a tantos filmes de amor. Eu expliquei que era romântico ver um casal se tratando bem e os beijos davam sempre um arrepio._

_Do nada, o Natsu me beijou. SIM! Eu sei, também fiquei chocada! Daí quando ele se afastou ficou pensativo e me olhou com raiva, dizendo que não tinha sentido arrepio nem formigamento no estômago. Dá pra acreditar? Ele ficou com raiva de mim por não ter sentido nada daquilo! Babaca! Mas eu amo mesmo esse esquentado de cabeça oca e fico triste de ter que guardar isso para mim. O bom é que, pelo menos, tenho minhas amigas para contar meus problemas. Nós trocamos segredos._

_Bisca e Alzack Connell serviam ao exército, e de posse desse conhecimento é fácil saber como os dois têm uma mira tão boa quando praticam Tiro Desportivo. Felizmente hoje ele é atleta e ela a minha colega figurinista, que também acabou sendo arrastada pela Evergreen para trabalhar como modelo até a coleção da Juvia ser lançada. Contando com essas três e mais a Erza e minha prima, a bibliotecária Levy McGarden, tenho um time de potes onde afogar as mágoas. É pote de sorvete._

_Nós seis costumamos nos reunir durante os feriados para ficar juntas, fazendo compras ou só pegando um cinema, mas ultimamente foi mais para fazer festas do pijama bem cansativas, regadas a doces e algumas lágrimas das solteiras apaixonadas. Bisca e Erza até tentam nos fazer sentir bem com alguns conselhos, mas acabamos todas nos entupindo de sorvete. Seria cômico, se não trágico._

_- Lucy, corre! Você não sabe quem está aí!_

_- Não faço ideia Bisca, mas seu desespero está me deixando nervosa._

_- É a Lisanna! – não sei se ela percebeu que agora mesmo meus músculos travaram – Ela já está boa da perna e acabou de entrar no estúdio. Evergreen está conversando com ela no corredor._

_- Ótima hora para sair correndo! Estou no horário do almoço!_

_- Pensei que fosse querer conversar com a Lisanna. Não admirava ela?_

_- Antes de eu saber que é a ex-namorada do Natsu!_

_Pois é, ela é. Não é um azar?! Eles começaram a sair juntos lá no colégio. Eu nunca a conheci pessoalmente, ou à irmã dela, mas soube que Mirajane voltou de Roma com o marido, o empresário Laxus Dreyar, e deve estar vindo visitar Lisanna por esses dias. Talvez consiga vê-la cara a cara..._

_- Mas por enquanto... – sussurro a mim mesma e dou meia-volta, porém, para minha alegria, a Evergreen me viu e chamou meu nome alto._

_- Esta aqui é a Lucy, Lisanna. – e ainda tem que nos apresentar pessoalmente?!_

_- Olá! Como vai? Soube que está me substituindo por enquanto._

_- Sim, eu... É... – olhei de um lado ao outro em desespero e encontrei Juvia, que também não sabia como me salvar, e então Lisanna olhou na mesma direção._

_- Juvia Loxar! Eu adorei a sua nova coleção de inverno! Que prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente!_

_A pobre Juvia olha Lisanna como se tivesse ficado louca. Tive que segurar a vontade de rir. A modelo segura suas mãos com empolgação e ali no meio do estúdio parece ter um choque de auras, uma cheia de purpurina e outra cercada de desconfiança vinda da estilista._

_- Lisanna! Vamos! Eu ainda tenho horário marcado na pedicura. – oh sim, é a Mirajane!_

_- Mira? – ela me olha – Sou a Lucy. Lucy Heartifilia. – aponto para mim mesma._

_- Oi! – ela sorri – Finalmente nos conhecemos. Você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente!_

_- Eu quem devia estar dizendo isso! Poxa, você já posou para tantas revistas famosas! Até foi capa da revista Playboy! Os homens devem se arrastar aos seus pés todos os dias._

_- Ora, aos seus também, não é?! – começamos a rir; ela é mesmo demais!_

_- Desde quando se conhecem? – a irmã da Mira se aproxima._

_- Lucy frequenta meu blog e eu o dela. Somos bem fãs uma da outra._

_- Não foi meu blog que recebeu um milhão de acessos em menos de três dias! – rimos de novo._

_- Aê, não é a Mira? E a Lisanna! – merda; é a voz do...!_

_- Natsu! – as duas falam juntas e Mirajane o abraça._

_- Você está alto. Quase não te reconheço. – ela sorri e bagunça seu cabelo._

_- E você está mais bonita Mira. – eles parecem irmãos bem chegados – Oi Lisanna._

_- Olá Natsu. – é impressão minha, ou a voz dela de repente ficou mais sedutora?_

_- Tome cuidado. – SANTO PAI, de quem é essa voz que veio do além?_

_- Ah, é você Erza. – suspiro, segurando o peito – Cuidado por quê?_

_- A Lisanna é a ex do Natsu, e eu soube pela Mira que ela terminou com o Sting, então deve querer voltar com ele. – Deus, isso seria terrível!_

_- Ah, até pode ser... – mas devo me manter calma, pra não deixar aparecer meu nervosismo._

_- Não está preocupada? Você gosta dele, certo?!_

_- VIRGEM MARIA, de onde você brotou Gray? E vista sua camisa!_

_- Se eu soubesse onde ela está até podia ser, mas com esse calor não tenho vontade._

_- Não interessa! Estamos de serviço! Certo Erza?_

_- Gray, vista sua camisa! – a aura dela parece assustadora._

_- Tá... Certo. – todos a obedecem, mesmo se for o pervertido do Gray ou o ativo do Natsu._

_- Gray, Erza! Há quanto tempo não nos víamos?_

_- Oi Lisanna. – eles a cumprimentam ao mesmo tempo._

_- Espera aí, vocês se conheciam antes? – todos me encaram e eu me sinto sobrando._

_- Claro. Moramos perto do Natsu há anos, esqueceu Lucy? Acabamos conhecendo a Lisanna e a Mira quando... – Erza dá uma cotovelada no estômago do Gray._

_- Gray, vá se vestir para irmos embora. – ela é uma ótima amiga, porque sabe que falar disso me magoa – Sua perna está mesmo melhor Lisanna?_

_- Sim. Adoraria voltar a trabalhar agora, mas não seria justo pedir à Lucy, que ajudou tanto nos ensaios, para sair nesse instante, então eu posso ficar de fora dessa vez._

_- Ah, mas eu não me importaria de... – desta vez, fui eu quem recebeu uma joelhada – Levy?_

_- Olá priminha. Vim te pegar para fazermos compras._

_- E de onde você veio? Pegou o costume do Gray e da Erza de brotar do chão?_

_- Olá Levy. – a ruiva a cumprimenta – Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos._

_- Nosso último encontro foi na semana passada, na festa-do-pijama da Lucy._

_- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim é muito tempo. – suspiro e rio._

_- Você é prima da Lucy? Oi, eu sou a Lisanna. – elas se apertam as mãos – Conheceu minha irmã, a Mirajane? – as duas também se cumprimentam._

_- Não pessoalmente, mas fico feliz em conhecê-las. Lisanna, você vai acompanhar os ensaios?_

_- Sim. Se Ever não achar que vou atrapalhar. – Ever?_

_- Ora, mas é claro que não! – minha chefa rabugenta e mandona aceitou ser chamada de Ever e ainda está sorrindo, como em dia de liquidação de sapatos?_

_- É, é uma ótima ideia! – e o Natsu ainda concordou com isso?!_

_- Vamos nos encontrar semana que vem para terminar os ensaios. – pare de avisar Gray!_

_- E depois tem uma festa que vamos fazer na casa do meu avô depois do trabalho, pra festejar o Natal, antes do desfile de inverno, onde nós vamos apresentar a coleção da Juvia._

_- Ah, que ótimo! Faz tempo que eu não falo com o vovô. – Lisanna chama o avô do Natsu tão intimamente – Posso ir? Alias, podemos ir Mira e eu?_

_- Claro! Chamem o Elfman também. Como ele vai?_

_- Crescendo a cada dia. Está forte e trabalha como instrutor na própria academia. – Mira ri._

_- Pois então vamos todos. Ainda mora no mesmo lugar?_

_- Moro. Mas lembre de ligar ao invés de chegar de surpresa Lisanna._

_- Tudo bem. – ela revira os olhos e, de relance eu vejo, cruza os dedos atrás das costas._

_- Então Levy, vamos indo? – pego o braço dela e saio arrastando; eu é que não fico aqui!_

_- Ei Lucy, você vai também, não é?! Todos os meus amigos têm que estar lá!_

_- Ah... Bem... – Levy passa a minha frente e, sorrindo, levanta uma das mãos._

_- Claro que nós vamos! E se não se importa Natsu, eu posso levar alguns amigos meus?_

_- Pode. Quanto mais, melhor, já dizia o vovô!_

_- Seu avô ainda não morreu Natsu. E pelo amor de Deus Gray, ponha sua camisa!_

_- Certo Erza! Mas primeiro eu tenho que achar!_

_- Aqui Gray. – Juvia estende a camisa preta para ele, e parece muito corada – É esta?_

_- É sim! Obrigado Juvia. Onde a encontrou?_

_- As ajudantes devem ter colocado junto dos meus figurinos sem querer._

_- Ou ele jogou em qualquer lugar, pra variar. – Natsu provoca; já prevejo uma discursão._

_- O importante é que foi achada. – Juvia sorri envergonhada, esfregando as mãos._

_- É mesmo. Você me salvou! Obrigado._

_Mesmo sendo só uma camisa, Gray segura à mão de Juvia com um olhar de quem acabou de ser resgatado dum buraco negro! Ela também parece perdida. Opa! Parou! Como não percebi antes algo tão óbvio?! É dele que ela gosta! É pelo Gray que a Juvia vive suspirando! Levy não tem um só pretendente, Erza e Bisca são comprometidas e Evergreen passa seus dias de sábado à noite bebendo garrafas de cerveja e saquê no bar próximo de casa. Fora o Natsu, só poderia ser ele seu amado!_

_- Juvia! – ela custou a me olhar, mas olhou – Dá uma passadinha lá em casa mais tarde._

_- Vou estar ocupada com os últimos figurinos. – Gray solta sua mão sem perceber o suspiro de insatisfação dela e veste a camisa._

_- Então eu te ligo. Quero conversar uma coisa. – pisco e rio quando ela cora – Vamos Levy._

_- Ok. Tchau pra todo mundo. – todos acenam e vamos embora._

_..._

_Não teve como a Juvia negar. Quando liguei pra ela ontem e declarei saber do seu segredo, ela imediatamente ficou nervosa e quase pude sentir o seu suor pelo outro lado do telefone! A verdade inegável: ela ama Gray Fullbuster. Ofertei minha solidariedade para ajuda-la a conquista-lo, afinal, assim como o seu trabalho condena, Gray é duro feito gelo ártico! Não por ser grosso, ou talvez um pouco, mas por ser tapado! Em que mundo a pobre Juvia teria chance de ser sua namorada?_

_Isso nunca acontecerá sem um choque de realidade, e, por Deus, se tiver de joga-lo dentro de um lago congelado pra que ele perceba a presença feminina dela, eu jogo! Ah, finalmente Natsu..._

_- Deus... – sussurro pasma, de modo que apenas Levy e Bisca ao meu lado podem presenciar minha cara de débil mental; Natsu está um pedaço de mau caminho!_

_- A roupa ficou ótima Natsu! – Lisanna tinha mesmo que vir assistir ao último ensaio?_

_- Valeu. Vamos lá Lucy? – ai Pai, eu não aguento esse sorriso lindo!_

_- Claro. – pelo menos sou felizarda, porque vou tirar fotos ao lado dele – Quais serão as suas exigências dessa vez Evergreen? – pergunto entediada._

_- Ah, Natsu acabou de se trocar? – ela só percebeu agora – Bom, para a capa desse fim de ano, vocês só vão precisar disso. – ela retira um doce do bolso._

_- Uma bengala de açúcar? Isso não é insultar os modelos da Juvia?_

_- Não do jeito que vocês dois vão usa-la, queridinha._

_..._

_- Vou matar a Evergreen! Se não fosse minha chefa, já teria a enforcado!_

_- Que é isso Lucy, a capa da revista ficou ótima!_

_- Você diz isso porque não passou vergonha Levy!_

_- Devo admitir, os artistas são criativos. – Erza ainda dá corda._

_- Com esses óculos de leitura, você parece uma intelectual Erza._

_- Obrigada Levy. – ótimo, as duas me ignoraram!_

_- Oi, quem está sofrendo aqui sou eu! – elas estão me olhando como se não fosse nada demais – A Lisanna quase me fuzilou com os olhos quando descobriu como a Evergreen planejava utilizar aquela maldita bengala de açúcar! E não acredito que o Natsu nem fez nada, mal protestou!_

_- E você não achou bom ter tido esse momento com ele? – olho para a capa de novo._

_- Pode ser... – agora preciso usar a revista para abafar meu sorriso e o rosto corado._

_- Não precisa me agradecer. – Evergreen entra no estúdio de braços abertos._

_- Você se aproveitou do que eu te contei naquela última festa do pijama!_

_- Sobre seu sonho com bengalas de açúcar e um Natsu fogoso debaixo dos lençóis?_

_- CALA A BOCA! – olho desesperada para os lados; sorte ninguém estar por perto._

_- HAPPY, VEM CÁ! – que barulheira é essa?_

_- Natsu? – abro a porta do estúdio – Por que essa grita... AH, UM GATO VOADOR!_

_- LUCY! Você está bem? Machucou? De onde veio esse bicho?_

_- Claro que não estou bem Levy! Machucou sim! E sei lá de onde veio esse gato!_

_- Lucy! Puxa, desculpa! Dá aqui a sua mão, eu te ajudo a levantar do chão._

_- Obrigada. – aceito o impulso e acabo carregando junto o gato, pregado no meu vestido – De onde veio esse bicho? – pego o bichano nos braços – E por que diabos ele é azul? – viro-o de costas – E DESDE QUANDO GATOS VOAM? – Natsu ri._

_- Ah Lucy, você é engraçada! – que bom, sou uma comediante!_

_- Então por que tem asas nas costas dele? – Natsu o pega nas mãos e puxa um barbante._

_- São asas de algodão. – ele as levanta no alto – Happy foi fuçar os enfeites da produção e se enroscou nas asas de brinquedo. Quando briguei com ele, o danado saltou da estante._

_- E eu tinha que ser o alvo? – faço uma careta para o bicho – Seu gato assassino!_

_- Ah Lucy, não seja má! Happy é o meu melhor amigo! – o gato mia._

_- Então ele é seu? – Levy sorri e acaricia o animal – Por que o pelo dele é azul?_

_- Um dia ele caiu dentro de uma lata de tinta azul permanente. – pausa dramática._

_- Há quanto tempo Happy, como vai? – Erza sorri e segura a patinha que ele oferta._

_- Já se conheciam? Você morou a vida inteira na casa ao lado da do Natsu, não é?!_

_- Ele adotou o Happy faz pouco tempo Lucy. Mas Natsu, por que o trouxe aqui?_

_- Não fui eu. – de repente um barulho de coisas sendo derrubadas no chão dispara de novo – Ei Lucy, cuidado com...! – mal tive tempo de me recuperar do primeiro susto, fui atacada outra vez._

_- E agora? De quem é esse gato? – bufo apoiando o queixo no braço._

_- Por acaso ele é meu. – um cara estranho entra na sala e o gato preto pula das minhas costas, correndo pra ele – Phanterlily, você não tem jeito!_

_- Que raio de nome é esse? – Gray aparece do nada atrás do estranho._

_- Se está achando ruim, pode se entender comigo. – os dois começam praticamente a rosnar._

_- Vocês não vão brigar, não é?! – retorna a aura negra da Erza e, milagrosamente, os dois se aquietam enquanto a Levy me ajuda a levantar do chão de novo – Ótimo... Olá Gajeel._

_- Oi Erza. – ele dá um meio sorriso, mostrando os caninos, e de repente sinto tremer a mão da Levy – Desculpem a invasão, mas os gatos tavam destruindo a casa do vovô e já tinha dado a hora do Natsu sair da editora, então eu resolvi vim pegar ele e acabei trazendo os dois comigo._

_- Mas aqui não é lugar de animais! – ich, Evergreen se irritou!_

_- Tudo bem Ever, foi mal, eu levo eles pra fora! – Natsu impede Happy de pegar as asas._

_- Ei, seu gato também está fantasiado. – Levy ri e pega o bichano preto no colo, tirando o par de asas brancas das costas dele – Que gracinha!_

_- Você gosta de gatos? – o tal Gajeel se aproxima dela com um meio sorriso tímido._

_- Adoro! Ele é o Phanterlily?! Lily! – que bonitinho, o gato voador estranho tem um apelido._

_- O que aconteceu aqui? – Juvia de repente aparece com Mirajane e um loiro atrás dela._

_- Meu primo Gajeel veio me pegar e trouxe o Happy e o Phanterlily._

_- Então ele é seu primo? Ah tá! Muito prazer, eu sou a Lucy._

_- Coelhinha Lucy? – heim, como assim coelhi...?_

_- Ah, QUEM BOTOU ESSAS ORELHAS NA MINHA CABEÇA?_

_- Devem ter sido arrastadas junto com a bagunça dos gatos e você ajustou na cabeça sem ter percebido. – uma explicação lógica e bizarra Levy, obrigada._

_- Você é estranha Lucy! – odiei ser chamada de estranha, mas fico feliz de ver o Natsu rindo._

_- TIVE UMA IDEIA! – Evergreen, qualquer dia, vai matar todos do coração com esses seus ataques súbitos de criatividade – Por que não encaixamos o gato em uma foto com Natsu e Lucy?_

_- Heim? Que ideia é essa agora? O espaço na revista não está cheio? – reclamo._

_- Na verdade, eu acho que nós podemos arranjar um lugarzinho na prévia da próxima coleção de verão. – Juvia sorri de ponta a ponta das orelhas._

_- Oh Happy, quantas saudades! – Mira de repente abraça o gato – Está cuidando bem dele?_

_- Claro! – Natsu sorri – E agradeça de novo ao Elfman por ter me deixado adotá-lo._

_- Tudo bem. Uma pena não termos como cuidar dele estando sempre ocupados. Lisanna adora o Happy! – Mira ri enquanto o gato se acomoda confortavelmente debaixo dos seios dela._

_- Ei gato folgado, ela já tem dono! Vaza! – o loiro ao lado dela agarra Happy pela pele do seu pescoço e joga de volta para o Natsu, fazendo Mira rir._

_- Oh, você é Laxus Dreyar, certo?! Sou Lucy Heartifilia._

_- Eu sei. Mira fala muito dos amigos dela. É um prazer._

_- Então, vamos logo terminar esse ensaio fotográfico?_

_- Pensei que já estivesse encerrado. – Gajeel ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Vai estar quando colocarmos Happy na última página. – Evergreen sorri._

_E mais uma vez voltamos para frente das câmeras, desta vez usando modelos da nova coleção de verão de Juvia. Sou muito sortuda por estrear as roupas com exclusividade! E devo admitir que, mesmo quase tendo quebrado uma costela por causa desse gato, ele não é tão imprestável assim. Eu, mais uma vez, pude sair em uma foto sozinha com o Natsu! Ou quase..._

_Embora uma coleção de verão, a roupa do Natsu não estava bem de acordo a meu ver. Ele está vestido demais!... Ah, mas não que eu queira vê-lo sem roupa! Nada a ver! Ah, malditos sonhos!_

_- Evergreen, eu acho que não vamos conseguir encaixar a foto totalmente na página._

_- Tem razão, vai ser preciso tirar outra foto... Tem mais algum modelo disponível?_

_- Sim, mas nenhum para o tamanho da Lucy e as outras modelos já se foram._

_- Deixe-me pensar... – epa, isso é preocupante – O casal fofinho parado aí._

_- O que? – Levy corou da cabeça aos pés, e Gajeel também não parece estar muito melhor._

_- Acha que nela a roupa servirá? – Juvia acena animada – Ótimo! Levy, você será modelo!_

_- Como? Não Ever... Evergreen! Eu não sou modelo! Lucy, diga alguma coisa!_

_- Não foi você mesma quem disse que essa é uma oportunidade única? Aproveite!_

_- Mas... – ela corou ao olhar para o lado; entendi, o problema é o primo do Natsu._

_- Será uma foto rápida. Já que não temos outra roupa, o bonitão aí pode continuar vestindo as mesmas coisas. – Ever passeia o olhar de reprovação na blusa de Gajeel, com o desenho do seu gato._

_- Legal Gajeel, você vai ser fotografado também! – Natsu comemora._

_- Mas eu nem sei posar, nem nada do tipo... Vou sair daqui!_

_- É para encerrar com chave dourada a revista deste mês. Por favor, aceitem e tornem real o sonho dessa pobre garota! – Erza é apelativa mesmo; está agarrando a Juvia com foco._

_- Bem... Se não tem outro jeito. – Levy já se deu por vencida, e pelo visto o punk também._

_- Podem ser bem naturais. Eu mesma tirarei as fotos! – Evergreen anuncia contente._

_- Que mal pergunte... de onde tiraram tantas roupas para gatos?_

_- Ora amor, Juvia tem uma coleção de roupas apenas para animais. Não sabia?_

_- Talvez tenha visto algo sobre isso na internet._

_- Francamente Laxus, você está por fora das novas tendências._

_- Você não reclama por eu não estar acompanhando a moda quando estamos __**ocupados**__._

_- Vou fingir que não escutei isso. – Gray murmura tentando não rir, mas Natsu já está quase gargalhando, o que bastou para Mirajane acertar uma cotovelada no peito do marido._

_- Eu deveria me preocupar com a festa de fim de ano na casa dessa família estranha?_

_- Você não lembra como o senhor Makarov te adorava, Lucy?_

_- Sim Erza, mas não o vejo desde que minha mãe morreu! Nunca mais visitei a Levy e só vim morar com ela em Magnólia lá pros últimos anos do ensino médio. Mesmo assim, só via o Natsu na escola e nós nos distanciamos por causa da Lisanna. O avô dele nem deve se lembrar de mim!_

_- Impossível. Makarov te considerava como uma filha. – Gray entra na conversa._

_- Ele fazia isso com todos os amigos do Natsu. – suspiro e sorrio – Mas sim, gostaria de vê-lo._

_- Ei, garota coelhinha, segure o Phanterlily pra mim, ok?! – Gajeel larga o gato comigo._

_- Precisa desse apelido? – resmungo baixo – Como se não bastasse ser chamada de estranha..._

_Bem, a foto final ficou muito boa, eu devo dizer. Levy agora sabe na pele o constrangimento que eu passei com o Natsu, porque saiu corada na fotografia e agarrava seu Ipad como se sua vida dependesse disso. Nem ela ou Gajeel prestaram atenção quando a foto foi batida, tamanha a atenção que estavam dando um ao outro, e ele parecia confortável chamando-a de "baixinha"._

_Depois que a foto final saiu, Evergreen se empolgou e deu um jeito de arrumar um espaço na página da revista, para uma foto do casal e do Phanterlily no meio. Aproveitamos o frio do inverno e tiramos a fotografia do lado de fora da editora. Gajeel curtiu fazer um estranho boneco de neve do gato. Acho que não é à toa quando as pessoas dizem que donos de gatos são estranhos._

_..._

_Realmente... Passei tanto tempo sem visitar a casa do Natsu e do vovô Makarov que esqueci o quanto ela é gigante! Parece mais um casarão! Tem tantos convidados nessa festa de ano novo... Se eu conseguir encontrar a Levy no meio de tanto fuzuê, vou mata-la por me convencer a vir! Queria estar em casa, terminando de escrever minha novela. Ou ao menos é meu sonho que o romance seja transformado em novela... De qualquer forma, estou desconfortável sem nenhum conhecido perto._

_Epa, eu avistei Juvia e Gray! Melhor me sentar com eles logo. Aqui tem gente que eu não via desde meus tempos de menina, como a irmãzinha do Jellal sentada ao meu lado. Ela era tão criança quando a Erza e ele começaram o namoro no ensino médio... E coincidentemente, a pequena Wendy tem uma gata branca chamada Charles. Happy parece apaixonado por ela e já tentou oferecer o seu peixe como presente, mas Charles é uma gata difícil. Geniosa eu diria. E isso é engraçado._

_Já cumprimentei o vovô Makarov, que me reconheceu de imediato quando entrei pela porta e me repreendeu por não ter ligado pra ele durante tantos anos. Fico contente com isso, porque assim nem me sinto sozinha. Além da Levy não tenho mais parentes, e o vovô me considera uma neta. Ah claro, lá está essa traíra da minha chefa conversando com a Lisanna na mesa ao lado! Nós podemos até ser amigas, mas ela continua sendo sua modelo favorita. Pelo visto, ela não é a favorita só dela._

_Laxus a trata como uma irmã mais nova, o que é compreensível por causa da Mira. Falando nisso, a pobre coitada não parou de ajudar a servir bebidas para o pessoal até agora. Gajeel ataca as comidas pesadas e duras na mesa em frente desde que eu cheguei. O vovô Makarov, Natsu e outros membros da multidão reunida ao redor vibram pra ver quanto de alimento a boca dele pode reter. A Erza está perdida por aí, provavelmente se agarrando em algum lugar escuro com Jellal._

_Eles não gostam de demonstrar amor em público, e ele, eu acredito, deve ter parentesco com o povo muçulmano. Nunca vi alguém mais vestido, mesmo estando frio lá fora! Só consegui ver seus olhos até agora. Bisca e Alzack estão comendo e conversando numa outra ponta, perto da Levy e da dupla dinâmica de seguidores apaixonados do fã-clube escolar dela. Os dois trouxeram sua filhinha. Pois é, acabou que os boatos sobre Bisca estar grávida eram mais que verdadeiros._

_A fofinha da Asuka Connell é apaixonada pelo faroeste e os caubóis. Até alguns convidados a carregaram nos ombros para brincar de cavalinho! Isso aqui pode estar uma baldeação, mas admito: é divertido. Fazia tempo eu não me divertia tanto numa festa, e as pessoas são legais._

_..._

_- Lucy, eu não consigo! Juvia está nervosa, não pode fazer isso!_

_- Já começou a falar de si mesma em terceira pessoa? Relaxe Juvia!_

_- Impossível! Você quer que eu me declare para o Gray!_

_- Se falar mais alto, mesmo que tenhamos vindo até a praia pra ficar longe da festa, todos vão te ouvir. – ela suspira e agarra o vestido com força – Olhe, tive uma ideia. A neve não caiu ainda e a água está gelada, mas liquida. Antes de o tempo esfriar mais, quer dar um mergulho?_

_- Fala sério? Mas e nossas roupas? Não podemos molhar!_

_- Claro que podemos. Venha, vamos pular as ondas para dar sorte!_

_Ela desiste e me segue. Tiramos as nossas roupas, sem claramente ficar completamente nuas, e caímos na água. Rimos, pulamos as ondas juntas e no final Juvia está mais calma. Agora eu acho que posso conversar com ela e dar uma força com o Gray._

_- Juvia, eu sou amiga do Gray desde criança. Não o conheço tão bem quanto gostaria, mas..._

_- Como assim gostaria? Não me diga que você gosta dele também Lucy?! Juvia não permite!_

_- Que gosto dele o que! Ficou louca? Não sou sua rival! Eu amo o Natsu!_

_- Ah... – porcaria, acabei confessando alto demais – Então você gosta dele?_

_- É... – suspiro – Mesmo estando solteiras e apaixonadas, nunca dissemos de quem gostamos._

_- Pois é... Bem... O que devemos fazer? – suspiro e sorrio, abraçando-a pelos ombros._

_- Vamos com calma. Tanto Gray quanto Natsu são lentinhos se tratando do amor. Apenas... Basta continuarmos apoiando uma à outra e, quando surgir uma chance, contamos como a gente se sente. – Juvia concorda e me abraça pelos ombros também, encostando nossas testas._

_- Obrigada Lucy. Juvia nunca teve uma amiga tão boa quanto você._

_- Lucy também agradece. – nós rimos – Agora estamos encharcadas!_

_- Eu disse que era uma má ideia nós pularmos vestidas na água!_

_- Tudo bem. Eu trouxe bastante dinheiro comigo e sei de uma loja com roupas bonitinhas na esquina onde podemos fazer compras. Que tal passar no salão também?_

_- Não vão sentir nossa falta se demorarmos muito?_

_- Que nada! Faremos uma entrada triunfal, todas produzidas!_

_- Ah Lucy, sobre a sua opinião que eu deveria participar do desfile da minha coleção... Gostei da ideia. Gostaria de participar com você. – sorrimos e curtimos o barulho das ondas nas rochas._

_..._

_- Atenção a todos, eu quero reapresentar minha mais nova filha! – o vovô anuncia Juvia._

_A entrada triunfante dela paralisou alguns convidados que ouviram a chamada do vovô, pois a produção da Juvia foi uma verdadeira transformação! Ela cortou o cabelo, vestiu uma roupa fofa e que mostra mais o corpo e também parece estar emitindo uma aura de felicidade. Gray a observou e não disse nada. Ficou feito besta babando, paralisado por uns trinta segundos até o Natsu dar-lhe o típico tabefe de atenção na nuca. Os dois começaram a brigar imediatamente._

_- Filha? Não quer dizer neta vovô? – Laxus ri; já é membro da família também._

_- Atenção pessoal, eu tenho uma notícia ruim! – Evergreen se aproxima – O desfile desse ano terá de ser cancelado. – todos os interessados se voltam para ela com surpresa e tristeza._

_- Heim? Por que Evergreen? – pergunto – Não estava tudo certo?_

_- Sim, mas aparentemente as modelos foram comemorar o Natal em um botequim de quinta e comeram algo que não as fez bem. Nenhuma delas pode comparecer, e tem mais uns rapazes que as seguiram no dia e acabaram no mesmo estado. Nós não temos tempo para procurar substitutos e as roupas estão ajustadas para o tamanho deles. Não temos escolha... Vamos cancelar o desfile._

_- Que injusto! Depois de tanto trabalho... – Lisanna lamenta._

_- Mas esperem um pouco! Não podem desistir assim!_

_- E você tem alguma brilhante ideia para salvar o espetáculo vovô?_

_- Eu soube pelo Natsu tudo que vocês fizeram para a realização do desfile. Alguns não estão inscritos para participar do desfile, mas participaram dos ensaios, sabem posar e podem substituir o time original. Além disso, Happy e Phanterlily fizeram uma participação interessante, que pode ser chamativa se fizerem uma apresentação com gatos vestidos e fantasiados._

_- Tem razão, eu não tinha pensando nisso. – Evergreen balança a cabeça._

_- Eu já estava pensando mesmo em participar do desfile com a Lucy. – Juvia sorri – Qual sua opinião Evergreen? – a chefa sorri e concorda._

_- Mas tem ainda uma questão. O funcionário que ia se fantasiar de monstro para nosso carro alegórico do mundo da fantasia estava entre o grupo de rapazes que comeu comida estragada._

_- Nesse caso, talvez eu possa ajudar. – um cara grande aparece atrás dela._

_- Quem é você? – ela abaixa os óculos e, pelo que vi, acabou de corar._

_- Elfman. – Mirajane sorri ao lado de Lisanna – É o nosso irmãozinho. – "inho"?_

_- Eu quero ajudar com o desfile, como um verdadeiro homem deveria fazer!_

_- Ora bem... Se você diz... – Ever parece ter perdido o fôlego; isso está engraçado de ver!_

_No dia seguinte, horas antes do desfile, Evergreen traz todos até a praça onde ele acontecerá e nós a seguimos para dentro do galpão onde o carro alegórico com o tema fantasia está. Ela mostra a roupa de monstro ao Elfman e, sem cerimônia, ele veste a fantasia, tirando risos da Mirajane._

_- Eu acho que esse desfile será muito interessante. Mal posso esperar!_

_..._

_E não é que o desfile acabou sendo incrível? Com apenas um carro alegórico e mais alguns circenses, nós desfilamos as roupas da Juvia em meio aos aplausos e assovios. Até os gatos, e mais a Charlie, arrasaram, com roupinhas aladas especiais de cima dos seus pedestais, perto do Natsu e da Wendy. Alguns amigos na festa do vovô Makarov quiseram contribuir com a apresentação e deu-se um jeito das roupas caberem. O próprio vovô Makarov teve participação no desfile como duende._

_Elfman arrasou vestido de monstro e as criancinhas vibraram tamanha a realidade. A Bisca, a Levy e eu ficamos gatas nas roupas que a Juvia escolheu. E ela... Bem, pode-se dizer que achou no Gray seu príncipe de contos-de-fadas. Os dois estrelam dentro de um globo de neve gigante como o príncipe e a princesa do palácio de cristal e ficaram lindos entre luzes, confetes e bolhas de sabão._

_Depois disso... Bem, Juvia tomou coragem e disse ao Gray como se sentia. Ele aceitou os seus sentimentos e agora eles são um casal, assim como Evergreen e Elfman. Quem diria que o tipo dela é um parrudo homem de verdade! Erza e Jellal já estão conspirando com Bisca e Alzack para deixar as crianças com o vovô Makarov e ir curtir uma lua-de-mel, no caso dos pistoleiros uma segunda, a dois países de distância do estresse rotineiro, no mínimo. Natsu e eu? Estamos curtindo a neve._

_Finalmente começou a nevar e esperamos um pouco mais afastados dos outros, reunidos fora do casarão da casa dele e do vovô, os fogos coloridos brilharem no céu, marcando o ano novo._

_- Ei Lucy. – eu o encaro e lá está o estúpido gato azul dentro do casaco do Natsu._

_- O que foi? – se não esfregar as mãos uma na outra, morro congelada aqui!_

_- Eu devia ter perguntado isso antes, mas... Você quer ser minha namorada?_

_- Ham? – gente, sério, eu me engasguei com o ar!_

_- Tudo bem? Está sentindo frio, ficou gripada? Mesmo que estejamos tão bem agasalhados..._

_- Não é bem isso... – agora que ele se aproximou e segurou as minhas mãos, esqueci o que ia dizer – Mas... E a Lisanna? – ah é, ELA!_

_- Não tem nada entre nós. Existiu algo, mas não tem mais nada._

_- Você parecia tão entusiasmado com a presença dela esses dias._

_- Eu estava entusiasmado sim, mas não pela presença dela e sim pela sua! Porque eu podia te ver todos os dias no trabalho, e você estava sempre com uma roupa maravilhosa que te deixava bem mais linda...! E embora você esteja parecendo um boneco de neve agora – ele ri -, ainda está linda._

_- Ora, você também parece um. – é só o que consigo dizer depois de tanto tempo esperando pra ouvir essas palavras da boca dele?_

_- Acho que sim. – ele ri e eu me desmancho toda – Mas o que me diz? – Natsu corado é lindo também; droga, eu estou mesmo apaixonada!_

_- Ainda pergunta? Sempre quis ser sua namorada!_

_- Bom, pois agora você é. – oh Deus, isso pode ficar melhor?_

_- Olhe Natsu! A aurora boreal! – nós olhamos para cima e os fogos começam._

_- Ei Lucy. – ele volta a se aproximar e sorri de novo, mas desta vez o sorriso é diferente – Não devíamos selar esse momento com um beijo? – oh Deus, tem sim como ficar melhor!_

_..._

_- Muito bem, eu fico contente pelo casalzinho, mas agora que estamos de volta ao trabalho os amassos vocês deixem pra depois, ou vão causar inveja aos solteiros na editora!_

_- Desculpe chefa. – rio de canto; o safado do Natsu não está nem de longe constrangido com o flagra como eu – Mas então, qual será o trabalho dessa vez?_

_- Estou esperando a Juvia para dar os detalhes da nova coleção de verão, mas ela atrasou._

_- Aposto que está se agarrando com o Gray no almoxarifado. – Natsu sussurra pra mim e ri._

_- Mas tem ao menos uma ideia do que ela vai querer?_

_- Os modelos passados realmente não instigavam muito o verão, mas agora ela disse que quer algo ecológico. Imagino que deva ser uma coleção de roupas feitas com material reciclável._

_- Nossa, eu adoraria experimentar um vestido desses, feito de papel!_

_- Papel? – eu não sei no que o Natsu está pensando, mas deve estar viajando longe – Ei Lucy, que tal se ao invés de um vestido fosse um biquíni feito de aviõezinhos de papel?_

_Bom, talvez não seja necessário dizer que, depois dessa, meu entusiasmado namorado recebeu um belo tapão meu. Mas não é que a Juvia estava mais criativa nessa coleção?! As roupas de verão vieram mais frescas, originais e não é necessário dizer que Natsu e eu ficamos na capa da Fairy Tail outra vez. Os fãs talvez tenham a ver com isso, mas Evergreen parece cada dia mais disposta a nos manter como casal propaganda de todas as novas coleções. Acreditam que meu salário aumentou?_

_**Fim**_


End file.
